


Don't You Forget About Me [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Series: Podfic Broken Telephone 2017 - Chain 3 [10]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Banshees, Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Fae & Fairies, Fairy Tale Elements, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 13:10:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12388719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: Author's Summary:After Len, nothing seems to be going right for Mick. He keeps going listlessly -- at least until something cold as death starts crawling into his bed.(In which Mick Rory braves the Sidhe to win back his True Love)





	Don't You Forget About Me [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Don't You Forget About Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11014104) by [nirejseki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirejseki/pseuds/nirejseki). 



**Title:** Don't You Forget About Me

 **Fandom:** Legends of Tomorrow

 **Author:** nirejseki

 **Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)

 **Pairing:** Len/Mick

 **Rating:** Teen

 **Length:** ~1 hour

**Summary:**

After Len, nothing seems to be going right for Mick. He keeps going listlessly -  
\- at least until something cold as death starts crawling into his bed.  
(In which Mick Rory braves the Sidhe to win back his True Love)

The original work can be found [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11014104)

 

Right click to [Download with comments](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/Don't%20you%20forget%20about%20me.mp3)

Right click to [Download without comments](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/Don't%20you%20forget%20about%20me%20-%20no%20comment.mp3)


End file.
